


Stepping Stones

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-War, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Ten years later, after the war, so much had happened. They had loved and lost, but after everything, Severus and Hermione enjoy a peaceful moment together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Stepping Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mersheeple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/gifts).



Ten years later. It was a long time, longer than the amount of time Hermione had spend at Hogwarts. So much had happened. Harry and Ginny had gotten married, had a child, got divorced, and then married different people. Hermione had been able to restore her parents’ memories, calm them down from the mother of all outrages, and fall in love. Harry and Ginny hadn’t believed her at first when she tried to tell them about it. All they had known him as was their former Potions professor and a double agent who had somehow managed to save everyone’s lives. They eventually came around, of course, after seeing how happy Hermione was. Then they had broken up, but got back together a week later. Severus had learned a valuable lesson about not being so self-deprecative, and Hermione was determined not to let his old habits get in the way of his happiness.

Ten years later Severus gazed at Hermione as they laid in their bed. The morning rays of golden sunshine danced over her soft skin which he stroked with his finger. She mumbled his name and moved closer to him, pulling the sheet over them. He cherished these mornings when she would lay half-awake in his arms, cuddling and stretching occasionally. She would stifle a yawn, smile up at him, and caress his face so she could trace down to his lips with her fingers. This was his cue to kiss her. He would lean down and she’d comb her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp gently. He’d kiss her face all over until she giggled and pressed her face into his neck, trying and always failing at leaving a love bite because he would stop her before she did. He didn’t mind them anywhere else, but he wasn’t the type to advertise, although he always enjoyed the satisfaction of knowing she wanted to mark him.

“Hermione.”

“Mmmhmm?” She replied, stretching and rubbing her eyes.

“I love this,” he admitted.

“Mmm… huh? She stopped rubbing her eyes to look at him better.

“Where we are, _how_ we are. All the little stepping stones that got us here. I couldn’t be happier… and amazed that everything in my life has led up to this, with you, right here,” Severus smiled.

“I love you so goddamn much, Severus,” Hermione chuckled, “I love this too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> I love you Mer 🥰🥰🥰 I really hope you liked this!


End file.
